superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo" * Based on DC Comics Characters * Executive Producer: Sander Schwartz * Producers: Glen Murakami, Linda Steiner, David Slack * Associate Producer: A.J. Vargas * Music by: Kristopher Carter, Michael McCuiston, Lolita Ritmanis * Casting & Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Editor: Joe Gall * Written by: David Slack * Directed by: Michael Chang, Ben Jones, Matt Youngberg Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Greg Cipes as Beast Boy ** Scott Menville as Robin ** Khary Payton as Cyborg ** Tara Strong as Raven ** Hynden Walch as Starfire ** Robert Ito as Mayor, Bookseler ** Janice Kawaye as Nya-Nya, Timoko ** Yuri Lowenthal as Scarface ** Cary Tagawa as Brushoguen ** Keon Young as Daizo, Saico-Tek, Chef * Based on DC Comics Characters * Production Manager: Marlene Fenton * Assistant Production Manager: Evan Burse * Production Coordinators: Steve Kindernay, Jenny Shen * Animation Timing Director: Tom McLaughlin * Animation Timers: Aaron Crippen, Tom McLaughlin, Kristine Sherwood * Storyboard: Aluir Amancio, Eric Canete, Michael Chang, Stephen DeStefano, Tim Eldred, Ben Jones, Irineo Maramba, Samuel Montes, Keo Thongkham, Adam Van Wyk, Chap Yaep, James Yang, Matt Youngberg * Character Design: Jon Suzuki, Derrick J. Wyatt, Brianne Drouhard, Jose Lopez, Glenn Wong * Prop Design: Jay Hong, Art Lee, Norm Ryang * Background Key Design: Hakjoon Kang, John Paik, Ken Yi, Eric Canete, Tec Manalac, Jonard Soriano * Background Paint: Jenny Gase-Baker, John Calmette, Jennifer Christner, Chris Hooten, Richard Kim, Kersti Myrberg, Craig Robertson, Chu Hui Song * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink & Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Chris Hooten * Mark-Up/Painter: Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: You-Won Pang * Animation Directors: Seung-Woo Yang, Young-Soo Kim, Young-Don Lee, Byoung-Soon Park, Dong-Joo Yang, Bong-Il Park * Animators: Kyoung-Joo Yim. Sun-Hoo Lee, Han-Kyoung Ryu, Seoung-Wook Shin, Eun-Young Lee, Jong-Jin Choi, Kwan-Soo Kim, Kyoung-Hwan Kim, Jae-Jung Lee, Hae-Rae Shin * Background Director: Kyoung-Sook Park * Layout Artists: Jin-Suk Choi, Bang-Woon Lee, Yong-Sam Lee * Inbetween: Nak-Soo Choi, Kyoung-Tae Kim, Kwi-Young Kim * Model Checkers: Hyun-Jin Yoo, Soon-Ja Jung * Final Checker: Jung-Koo Seo * Color: Mi-Hyun An, Dae-Hyouk Na, Hyang-Kyoun Im, Ok-Ja Yoo, Sung-Keum No * Composition: Chol-Hee Yoon, Tae-Hee Heo, Min-Young Yu, Mi-Ok Jeon * Production Assistants: Joo-Hee Shin, Joo-Young Kim * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Mike Miscio * Director of Technical Operators: Bradford H. Keatts * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Michele Garcia, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Assistant Film Editor: Myra Owyang * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garcia, Mark Keefer, Chuck Smith * Re-Recording Facility: DigiPost.TV * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E., John K. Hegedes * Sound Effects Design Editorial: DigiPost.TV, Robert Hargeaves, M.P.S.E., George Brooks * Foley Artist: George Brooks * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Production Administrators: Robert Fewkes, Tita Ortega, Alyson Ruppel * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Recording Administrator: Susan Chieco * Translator: Yurika Dennis * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Orchestrations: Kristopher Carter, Michael McCuistion, Lolita Ritmanis * Orchestra Conducted by: Joyce Ryan * Guitars: Greg herzenach * Woodwinds: John Yakum * Quartetto di Hollywood Titans: Ol;ivia Tsui, Concertmaster, Jennifer Gordon-Levin, Violin, Piotr Jandula, Viola, Armen Ksajikian, Cello * Trumpets: Warrren Luening, Rick Baptist * Horns: Brian O'Connor, Phillip Yao, Justin Hageman * Trombone: George Thatcher * Tuba/Bass Trombone: Tommy Johnson * Synthesizer and Drum Programming: Kristopher Carter, Michael McCuistion, Lolita Ritmanis * Scoring Engineer: Mark Mattson * Music Recorded at: MBM Studios * Music Mixers: Mark Mattson, Mako Sujishi * Teen Titans Theme by: Andy Sturmer * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Business and Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Carrie Dolce, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Megan Casey, Roland Poindexter, Amy Wagner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * ©2006 Warner Bros. Entetainment Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Teen Titans" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and DC Comics Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros.. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * DC Comics * Warner Bros. Animation - www.warnerbros.com Category:DC Comics Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Home Video